This invention relates generally to decorative jewelry attachable to the human ear; and more particularly concerns improvements in looping jewelry that conforms generally to the looping peripheral configuration of the ear.
There is need for improvements in removably attaching such looping jewelry to the ear in such a way as to provide support for a looping wire, or wires, associated with such jewelry. Also, there is need for multiple such attachments, that are removable, and at least one of which extends to the rear side of the ear, to provide security of attachment.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improvements in such looping wire jewelry, which meet the above needs. Basically, improved device of the invention comprises:
a) first decorative wire extending in a looping direction to conform generally to the looping periphery of a human ear,
b) decorative ornamentation structure carried by and spaced along the wire,
c) and support structure connected to the wire at at least one of two looping spaced locations along the wire,
d) said support structure including at least one attachment connectible to the ear.
Such decorative""structure may include jewels.
It is another object to provide such support structure to include a looping second wire operatively connected to the first wire at said spaced locations. The looping second wire may advantageously have
i) fixed connection to the first wire at one of said locations, and
ii) removable connection to the first wire at the other of said locations.
A further object of the invention is to provide the support structure to include a second attachment connectible to the ear. That attachment may typically include a holder that holds to the ear; and each of the first and second attachments may include holders removably holding to the ear at such spaced locations.
Yet another object is to provide the first wire to extend between ⅓ and ⅔ of a completed loop. Also, the first wire may extend generally circularly.
An additional object is to provide a second wire which is substantially shorter than the first wire so as to extend at the inner side of the ear facing the skull for holding the first wire to the ear, at the outer side thereof.
A further object is to provide the support structure to include jewels spaced along the first wire.
An auxiliary decorative looping wire may be connected to the first wire to extend below the first wire.
That auxiliary wire may have generally the same looping size as the first wire, to enhance decorative effect.